


Best Bubs

by holobandit



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Trans Character Written by a Actual Trans Person, Trans Logan (X-Men), Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Spider-Man, Trans Wolverine (X-men)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit
Summary: Peter Parker has been invited to the Avengers HQ to train with a "another red spandex guy”, when a mysterious man on a motorcycle arrives to the HQ. Tony makes it seems this was going to happen, but Peter isn't so sure.





	Best Bubs

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to BIGHANK for editing this for me! My dyslexic ass is too much for me to handle some days!

Peter was gathering his things for a spring break with Mr. Stark. He insisted because “ _There’s another red spandex guy and you would be great friends._ ”

“Peter,” Aunt May poked her head in his room, “Everything ok for this week?”

Peter smiled “Yeah! I can’t wait to meet Mr. Stark again.”

Peter could tell that May was worrying. Ever since he’s been underneath her roof, she’s been a shield for him. And now since she knows Peter is Spider-Man, she’s worrying even more.

“I’ll be fine May. I can lift a car, I think I can handle what the Avengers are thrown into.” Peter chuckled to himself.

“Exactly,” May opened “What happens when you’re thrown into something that the Avengers can’t handle?”

Peter zipped up his luggage and made his way to his Aunt, “I’ll be fine. How many times will I have to say that?”

“Too much,” May pulled him into a hug, “My little Spider.”

“You’re not going to stop calling me that, aren’t you?”

“Come on! Can’t your Aunt call someone who is a spider, Spider?”

May helped Peter finish his packing. He got on to him about wearing his his binder while traveling, so he washed it last night and packed it. As much as he wanted to wear it, binding while traveling was hell for him. He opted to wear baggy clothes instead.

 

\---

 

A knock on the door and Happy was there to greet Peter. Peter ran down the stairs to see a man with a cane dressed in a suit. He turned his head and got a good look at him. He wore red tinted circle glasses, where he could see the faint outline of his eyes through the tinted glasses. The man sauntered over, ever so gently moving his cane back and forth. He was cautious in his movement of his cane as if it was made of glass.

“You must be Peter,” The man extended his hand with a smile, “I’m Matthew Murdock. I’m Tony’s lawyer. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Peter shook his hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

Peter’s eyes moved to Happy’s face, where he sighed in annoyance.

“Let’s go. Tony is expecting you guys in three hours.” Happy grabbed Peter’s bag and headed to the car.

 

\---

 

“Happy, we have to bring Ned.” Peter was leaning up to talk to Happy, “He’s my computer guy.”

“Well, Tony is technically your computer guy.” Happy gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“He helped me get Vulture down!”

“Listen,” Matt spoke up “Just let the kid come.”

Happy rolled his eyes, “Let me call Tony first,” He pulled out his phone, “Yeah, Parker is wondering if he could bring his friend…” He looked back at Peter.

“Ned Leeds! He helped me-“ Peter was cut off by Happy raising his hand and closing the call.

“Tony already knows about him. You couldn’t stop talking about him after the ‘ _Vulture_ ’.” Happy took a deep breath in, “But he did say Ned can come, I just need his add-.”

“YES!” Peter put his hand up in victory.

  
\---

  
They pulled up to see Ned sitting on the stairs that lead to his apartment. He had a backpack filled with the majority of his computer stuff. Besides him was a duffle bag. He shot up when Happy came out of his car.

“I’ll grab your stuff. We’re already late.” Happy tensed up.

“Ok, uhh..” Ned was at a lost for words.

“Just call me Happy.”

“Ok!” Ned shuffled to the car.

 

\---

 

Peter was pushed to the middle when Ned entered the car.

Matt tilted his head towards Ned, “So this is Ned, your ‘computer guy’?”

“You didn’t actually say that.” Ned glared at Peter.

Peter dramatically put his hands up “Me? I would never.”

Happy spoke up “So are you the one that hacked Peter’s suit for him?”

“How, how did you know?” Ned snapped his head to the front.

“Well,” Happy laughed “You think Tony wouldn’t put in a thing to track that kind of stuff. He made it hard of course, but you cracked it on your first try. I’m surprised that he didn’t visit you personally. If I was him-“

Matt heard Ned heartbeat getting faster, “Happy, stop interrogating the kid. He just wanted to help Peter, plus that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

There was a long silence before Peter broke it, “Why did Mr. Stark send his lawyer with us?”

Matt turned to face the two, “I live in Hell’s Kitchen so it was a shortstop.” He moved his hand down from the top of his cane to the center, “Plus I wanted to meet the person who been causing a stir in Queens.”

Peter looked over at Ned. Ned seemed to nudge him.

“Oh, you mean me?” Peter tried to get off this conversation topic. He would just be fine sitting in absolute silence.

Matt chuckled to himself, “You kids remind me too much of my college days.”

Ned jumped in, “Is that a good or bad thing?”

Matt relaxed “That’s up for you to decide.” There was a long pause, “So you’re that Spider-Man in Queens? I’m in Hell’s Kitchen, if you need some advice just swing by.”

Ned groaned at the pun.

“Wait,” Peter started to put two and two together “You’re The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen? A blind guy?”

Ned and Peter exchanged nervous glances, and the atmosphere grew tense. They'd seen the reports on the local news and at newspaper stands on the way to school. He's known to be cruel and violent, leaving people near death if he doesn't get what he wants. It was too terrifying to even speak of.

Matt heard the gulps of fear in their throats. He was expecting something like this to happen.

“Listen, I’m not going to hurt anyone here.” Matt calmly moved his head down to meet Peter, “You almost have the same power as me, well, I got it when some chemicals splashed in my eyes.”

Ned mouth dropped opened “So, wait, _YOU ARE_ Hell’s Kitchen’s Devil?”

“Well, the actual name is Daredevil but just call me Matt.”

Ned’s mouth was still wide open, he was meeting the most ruthless hero that he knows of. This was his not on his do to list, but it went to his top of his bucket list and check it off!! They eventually pull up to the new Avengers Headquarters. It seemed empty, no one was outside. Only one person, Tony Stark.

“You’re 10 minutes late,” Tony leaned back taking a good look at everyone, especially Ned who had his mouth to the floor at this point. “So, that’s you’re computer guy Tights?”

“This is Ned Leeds!” Peter bounced out of the car, “Not going anywhere without him!”

Ned followed Peter, taking a deep breath, he said “Ned, that’s my name.”

Tony studied Ned over, with Ned’s fantastic hat in hand, “Nice hat, kid.’

Ned face glowed with joy, “T-Thank you sir!”

“Good to see you again, Murdock.”

Matt made his way up to Tony and shook his hand, “Same to you Mr. Stark.”

“Now!” Tony clapped his hands together, “Let me get started with the tour!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this!! I always headcanon Spider-Man and Wolverine as Trans so writhing this will actually get more people interested in it! I will be diving into Logan's past and there WILL be lots of gore so watch out for that soon!
> 
> Thanks For Reading!
> 
> -Ashur


End file.
